monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Bekka Madden
Bekka Madden is a tenth-grade student at Merston High as well as the main antagonist of the Monster High novels by Lisi Harrison. She befriends Melody Carver because of their common dislike of Cleo de Nile. Character Personality Though she can appear welcoming and friendly, Bekka is a very self-centered and dominant being, which translates in destructive behavior to all she perceives as being in the way. The only person permanently safe from her is Brett Redding, her boyfriend and later ex-boyfriend, though her obsession over him is barely more healthy for both. Her main enemy early on is Cleo de Nile, who took the spot of Queen Bee away from her, but later her wrath turns on Frankie Stein and Melody Carver, the former for supposedly stealing Brett from her, the latter for not enacting revenge on Frankie for her. Appearance Bekka is a girl with freckles and narrow green eyes. Her hair is dark and reaches to her shoulders. When first Melody meets her, she wears a flowing white dress, peach knit UGG boots, and clear lip gloss, establishing her sense of style. Relationships Family Her dad is mentioned in book #2, The Ghoul Next Door. Friends Bekka's main friend in life is Haylee, though it's a one-sided friendship. Haylee was tricked in eighth grade into signing an indentured servant contract and it doesn't expire until the end of high school. Haylee's main task is making notes about everything that Bekka does, either for direct use or as material for Bekka's cell phone novel: "Bek and Better Than Ever". In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Haylee cuts ties with Bekka. Romance Bekka has been dating Brett Redding, who calls her Bek, since seventh grade. Her affection for him neatly flows over into obsession, not quenched at all by the fact that Brett is not as strict about the relationship as she is. But rather than holding Brett accountable, Bekka opts to go after the girls that catch his interest. Any friends of her are required to sign a contract promising that they "will never flirt with Brett Redding, hook up with Brett Redding, or fail to pummel any girl who does hook up with Brett Redding". Appearances Book 1: Monster High When Bekka comes across a video of Jackson transforming into D.J. Hyde, she uses it to blackmail Melody into helping her find Frankie who turned out to have kissed Brett, leading him to be in a coma. Book 2: The Ghoul Next Door Melody brings a Frankie look-a-like (Billy) to Brett's hospital room. Bekka falls for this farce, believing that Billy really is the RAD that kissed Brett. After Brett ends up breaking up with Bekka, she decides to show the video of Jackson turning into D.J. on national TV despite her deal with Melody. Bekka then ruins the NUDI (Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots) film to help the RADs get along better in the world. This causes all RADs to be on the run, trying to save their lives. Book 3: Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way Bekka does many anti-RAD protests and does many 'haunted house' tours of the RADs houses. Melody however quickly puts a stop to this with her siren powers. Book 4: Back and Deader Than Ever She is heard to have transferred schools and is hardly mentioned. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Monster High book characters Category:Generation 1 characters